bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy
Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy was a preschool and daycare center located in Fontaine's Housewares building of Rapture. The facility was filled with propaganda to indoctrinate children to Andrew Ryan's objectivist philosophies. It has advertisements and educational videos featuring the mascots Ryan the Lion and Peter the Parasite. History Ryan Industries bought up retail space in Fontaine's and the Academy was founded. Similar to Ryan Amusements, Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy worked to persuade children of the evils of altruism and the benefits of independence and self-interest. The facility was a popular resource for parents who didn't want to be kept from having a career because of their young children. Others simply dropped off their kids while they enjoyed a carefree day of shopping at the department store. The facility's methods of childcare were rather draconian. While children viewed as responsible were praised with their names being listed on the wall as "Ryan's Lions of the Week," others were publicly shamed with their names appearing on a "Parasites" wall. Instructors were issued Crossbows with Tranquilizer Bolts to deal with rowdy children and were even encouraged to use Possession if necessary. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth exits an air vent she climbed through after taking the elevator down from the Toys department and emerges in the rear hall of the academy. She knocks out a Splicer with the Air Grabber to access the rest of the school. She goes through a classroom and finds another Splicer trying to pick a lock. She knocks him out and grabs his lockpick. She manages to get the door open and continues to the next classroom. The door leading to the cafeteria is locked by a Crossbow jammed through the handles. Elizabeth obtains the crossbow and enters the cafeteria, which is now filled with three Splicers. After leaving the cafeteria, she enters the lobby and escapes. Classrooms The classrooms were where the children spent most of their time. There was plenty of space to play in and the rooms were decorated with a friendly jungle motif. In addition to the books, blocks, and other toys, different activities were set up in alcoves around the room to educate the children. In one corner, easels were set up for painting; the most recent art exercise was to draw a Parasite the children knew of. The second classroom houses even more activities for the students. The center space plays educational shorts from a projector, narrated by Andrew Ryan. To the left is a block game that teaches mathematics. Blackboards in this classroom encouraged children to list off the evils of different "parasitic" concepts such as "communism" and "empathy." In between these boards sits a teddy bear, which will cause Elizabeth to see a vision of little girls drawing with crayons in a candle-lit space, if she examines it. An area in the rear has archery targets with Peter the Parasite serving as the mark. Corner of Shame Within the first classroom is a time-out area. When children didn't live up to the expectations of the academy, they were sent there and labeled as "Parasites." A stern-looking picture of Ryan the Lion adorns this small area. Sitting in the corner is a chair facing the wall with a "Dunce" cap on it. There is also a chalkboard with the words "I will not share my toys" written numerous times. Gymnasium The children of the academy got their necessary exercise at the gymnasium. The facility housed a number of different equipment with varying degrees of difficulty. The centerpiece is a basketball court, but there were also mats set up for stretching exercises and a pair of steady rings for gymnastics. The room is lit by ornamental wall sconces that Elizabeth can attach to using her Air Grabber. Cubby holes on the opposite wall hold both basketballs and regular beach balls. An air vent connecting the gym with the first classroom holds a box of Bon Bons, a Candy Bar, a bag of potato chips, and a couple of coins. Cafeteria This is where the students ate their meals. The area contains several tables with seating for forty, a buffet, and a kitchen on fire. A large statue of Andrew Ryan holding a child's hand is the focal point of the room. Elizabeth encounters three Splicers in the room; two male, one female. The air vents and ornamental wall sconces in the lunchroom can be used to covertly take enemies out. Should Elizabeth enter the vent, she might notice that the room on the other side of the cafeteria is flooded and is just moments from flooding the vent and the rest of the cafeteria. Fortunately for her, this never happens. There are four posters on the wall to the right of the entrance of Andrew Ryan, Brigid Tenenbaum, Sander Cohen and Yi Suchong labeled "The Heroes of Rapture." Dr. Tenenbaum's has been defaced. Suchong's has suffered water damage from a leak. Lunch Prices: *Hot Dog - 25¢ *Hamburger - 25¢ *Sandwich - 15¢ *Water - 5¢ *Juice - 5¢ *French Fries - 15¢ Faculty Area From this office, the facility's staff took care of the administrative work including charting the students' progress, signing regulars and newcomers in, managing the school's finances, and organizing lesson plans. A Hand Cannon is found on one of the desks. Principal's Office The principal oversaw the academy's administration from his office. It appears that he also disciplined the children. A large crate of empty bottles of Possession is placed next to a chair along with a length of rope and a cane. Lobby The academy's front entrance as well as waiting area. Parents would drop off and pick up their kids from this spot. Along the wall, Saorise Farley and Jimmy Ward are listed as the academy's "maker" and "taker" of the week, respectively. New Discoveries Single Use Events *Teddy Bear (triggers vision) - Second classroom, on a chair in between the blackboards on Empathy and Communism. New Weaponry *Crossbow - Stuck in the door to the Cafeteria. *Hand Cannon - Dropped by the female Splicer in the Cafeteria or on a desk in the Faculty Area (not on 1998 Mode). Gallery Academy RyanLion6.png|''Propaganda/Education at its finest.'' RyanLion7.png|''Arithmetic for the Young.'' RyanLion8.png|''Always shoot to KILL!'' RyanLion9.png|''The lunch menu along the buffet.'' Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy Cafeteria Kitchen.jpg|''The cafeteria kitchen.'' RyanLion11.png|''Makers & Takers.'' RyanLion10.png|''The lobby area encouraged parents.'' Pedagogy RyanLion4.png|''Today's Art Lesson: Draw a Parasite You Met Today!'' Communismpropabas.jpg|''On Communism and Empathy.'' RyanLion5.png|''Proper Discipline.'' Models HeroesRaptureRyan.png|''The Visionary Ryan.'' HeroesRaptureTenenbaum.jpg|''The Biologist Tenenbaum.'' HeroesRaptureCohen.jpg|''The Artist Cohen.'' HeroesRaptureSuchong.png|''The Geneticist Suchong.'' Academy Ad.png|''Ensure your child becomes a MODEL CITIZEN.'' Unused Ryan the Lion Weights Propaganda Art.png|''Unused Ryan the Lion propaganda art, intended for the facility's gymnasium.'' Parasites Never Welcome Billboard.png Corner of Shame poster.png Makers and Takers poster.png All young entrepreneurs need their arithmetic poster.png Always shoots to Kill poster.png Mural Daycare Gym.png Ryan Daycare Hourly Rates.png Chalkboard Artlesson.png|''Today's Art Lesson:'' Chalkboard Toy sharing.png|''Self-interest is the only thing that is acceptable.'' Chalkboard Proper Disicpline.png|''Possession's use in Rapture.'' Chalkboard Communism.png|''Rapture on Communism.'' Empathy chalkboard.png|''A young mind's thoughts on empathy.'' Behind the Scenes *"There is NO free lunch!"'' '' is an obvious nod to Robert A. Heinlein's The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress and its famous quote "There ain't no such thing as a free lunch". Just like BioShock, the novel expresses and discusses libertarian ideals. *The statue of Ryan holding a young boy's hand is similar to the "Partners" statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse at Walt Disney World. *The three names (Cory Stoehr, Michael Ramsey and Oliver Hong) displayed as Ryan's Lions of the Week at the academy are the names of the winners of Irrational Games' second sweepstakes which took place in August, 2013.Blue Ribbon Sweepstakes – Winners! on irrationalgames.com The event rewarded three players among those who completed each of the 60 Blue Ribbon Challenges in BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Clash in the Clouds. *The maker of the week, Saoirse Farley, was named after the real Saoirse Farley as a memorial to her. Saoirse Farley was a huge BioShock fan and active on the 2K Forums (under the name Precarious), who died in late 2013.For Precarious on Elizabeth Tobey's Blog *The Ryan the Lion & Peter the Parasite propaganda posters were designed by Kat Berkley,#IrrationalJobs - Proudest Moments on YouTube who also made the slides for the educational shorts in one of the classrooms.Kat Berkley's ArtStation Profile (Archived) s, you use what you got.'']] *The Splicers hit by the arrows on the other side of the doors to the cafeteria, react by screaming when hit by the Air Grabber, just like the ones in the Service Bay. *One of the female Splicer personas in the department store is a former teacher at the academy. *Some male Splicers wear a Child Pacification Bolts box from the academy on their head to hide their deformities. *Ryan the Lion & Peter the Parasite are the Rapture versions of Dimwit & Duke from Columbia. References de:Vorschule "Ryan der Löwe" Category:Housewares Category:Rapture Businesses